Com Você Quero Ficar
by Megawinsone
Summary: Depois da derrota de Naraku, Sesshoumaru resolve dar um rumo diferente a seu destino. Mas e quanto a Rin? Haverá lugar para ela nessa nova vida? Capítulo final on-line!
1. Mudanças

Com Você Quero Ficar  
  
Capítulo 1: Mudanças  
  
Logo após a derrota de Naraku, a jóia de quatro almas finalmente foi recuperada e tudo voltara ao normal. Kagome, que amava muito Inuyasha, escolheu ficar morando no pequeno vilarejo para ficar perto dele. Por sua vez, Sesshoumaru enfim pode voltar para seu castelo, uma construção cercada por muralhas enormes e um campo florido que ficava escondida no topo de uma colina entre duas montanhas extremamente altas nas planícies do oeste. Desta vez o youkai trouxe consigo pela primeira vez Rin que não conhecia o lindo castelo. Ao chegarem, foi ordenado que Jaken selecionasse os dois melhores servos da fortaleza para cuidar da menina.  
  
Com a eliminação de seu criador, Kagura também obteve sua ansiada liberdade. Depois de quatro meses vivendo sozinha pela floresta, ela já aparentava um certo incomodo porque se sentia muito sozinha. Então resolveu caminhar até as terras do oeste, onde poderia encontrar o meio-irmão de Inuyasha. A moça não precisou caminhar muito para encontrá-lo, visto que o avistara no leito do rio se banhando. A dama ao ver aquele corpo escultural ficou louca de desejo e resolveu tirar sua roupa e aproximar-se dele, que estava de costas. Porém o youkai de olhos prateados percebeu a aproximação da garota.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Senti seu cheiro de longe, por que demorou tanto? – O experiente demônio se vira e a encara com um olhar super cínico.  
  
Kagura: Estava me esperando? Você me quer então? – A moça o abraça – (Ai que bom, meu tempo de solidão acabou).  
  
Sesshoumaru: O que você acha? Sou solteiro e faço o que quiser da minha vida – O rapaz de olhos penetrantes a puxa mais apertado contra seu corpo – (Qualquer gostosa que se aproximasse de mim, eu não recusaria é obvio).  
  
Nesse momento, ele a beijou intensamente, fazendo com que a bela mulher entrelaçasse as pernas em volta de sua cintura e se entregasse a paixão que a consumia. O jovem se impressionava com as coisas que a garota fazia durante o ato sexual. O casal se encontrou durante cinco meses, até que o poderoso youkai resolveu leva-la para conhecer o castelo e jantar lá.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Rin e Jaken, eu quero que vocês conheçam a minha futura noiva – O nobre rapaz fala meio-indiferente à presença da fêmea.  
  
Jaken: Sssenhor Sssessshoumaru, a Kagura é sssua noiva? Mas ela ssseqüessstrou a pequena Rin aquela vez, já ssse esssqueceu? – A rã tenta lembrar seu senhor.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Isso não importa mais Jaken. Eu quero dizer que de agora em diante a Kagura vai ajudar a cuidar da Rin – O dono da fortaleza encara a pequenina que vira o rosto, demonstrando não gostar da novidade. Isso intriga um pouco o poderoso senhor.  
  
Kagura: Oi, meu nome é Kagura, se lembra de mim? Que idade você tem? – A jovem se ajoelha na frente da menina e sorri, tentando ser gentil.  
  
Rin: Oi, eu me lembro muito bem de você e tenho 8 anos de idade – A criança faz cara de meio-furiosa e olha muito triste para seu protetor – (Eu não quero que o senhor Sesshoumaru fique com essa mulher).  
  
Sesshoumaru: Rin, agora você tem que obedecer a Kagura, ela é minha esposa – (Não sei por quanto tempo).  
  
Rin: Tudo bem, se você fica feliz – A menina tenta sorrir.  
  
Depois desse dia, Kagura ficou morando junto com seu amante e tentava tratar a protegida dele o melhor que podia. Ela fazia esse pequeno sacrifico só para satisfazer seu macho. A menina, porém não gostava muito da youkai, a achava muito fingida, pois sabia que a moça a tratava bem somente porque queria agradar o meio irmão de Inuyasha. O fiel seguidor do homem de madeixas prateadas vivia o alertando sobre a dama do vento, mas ele não ligava muito, apenas queria saber de se divertir com ela.  
  
Passam-se dez anos. Rin agora com dezoito anos, vive discutindo com Kagura que sempre fica implicando com sua pessoa. Quando não se tratava da roupa era o jeito de como se portava quando estava na presença de seu mestre.  
  
Kagura: Rin coloque um kimono mais decente, esse é muito chamativo – A madame bufa.  
  
Rin: Eu ando como quero, você somente está aqui porque o senhor Sesshoumaru ainda não lhe deu um pé na bunda. Não entendo o que ele viu em você! – A garota grita alto, fazendo com que todos os habitantes do castelo a ouçam – (Como odeio essa criatura).  
  
Kagura: Cala a boca! Se o meu macho não gostasse tanto de você, eu já a teria mandado para longe. – A mulher tenta se controlar para não dar um tabefe na jovem humana.  
  
O dono do castelo, que estava passeando pelo jardim, ouve a discussão e saí correndo até a sala para impedir uma briga ainda pior entre as duas. Ele não agüentava mais aquele clima.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Parem de brigar, vocês parecem duas crianças. Kagura não tente a minha paciência, senão você já sabe –O rico rapaz olha muito furioso para sua amante.  
  
Já fazia dois anos que a relação entre o casal não era a mesma. Jaken estava torcendo que eles se separassem, a jovem humana também desejava isso, ela não sabia ainda, mas sentia algo por seu senhor que era além de amor fraternal.  
  
Kagura: Você sempre fica defendendo essa fedelha. Eu não agüento mais ser tratada assim, vou embora desse inferno. – A senhora do vento cruza os braços e olha para seu amante, esperando que ele pedisse que ficasse.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Que bom, já está indo tarde.  
  
Kagura: Eu vou mesmo e depois não adianta vir atrás de mim. Esses dez anos que ficamos juntos pelo jeito não significaram nada para você, eu apenas fui usada – A moça olha furiosa para o senhor do castelo (Algum dia você me paga).  
  
Sesshoumaru: Não reclame, você também se divertiu bastante esses anos – O dono do castelo fala num tom ríspido.  
  
Kagura: Eu sabia, você nunca me amou, por isso quando eu pedi para ter um filho com você há três anos atrás, você recusou – A youkai começa a chorar de raiva.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Claro, eu não sou louco. Imagine se eu teria um filho com uma fêmea que não gosto, que apenas estou me divertindo.  
  
Rin: Acho que estou atrapalhando a conversa de vocês. Eu vou deixá-los mais à vontade – A donzela sai da sala e vai encontrar Jaken lá no pátio.  
  
Kagura: Bom, agora que estamos sozinhos, quero lhe fazer uma pergunta. Você está apaixonado por alguém?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Não é da sua conta – (Que mulher mais chata).  
  
Kagura: Você é um grosso!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Agora que nossa conversa acabou, queira se retirar.  
  
Kagura: Não precisa me mandar, eu vou de livre e espontânea vontade – (Como ele está sendo frio comigo, nem parece que passamos tanto tempo juntos).  
  
Sesshoumaru: Ótimo, que bom, assim não precisarei lhe tirar daqui a força.  
  
Nesse instante, a comandante do vento sai da sala, sobe furiosa a escadaria e entra no quarto para arrumar suas coisas pra ir embora de uma vez.  
  
Continua...................................  
  
Nota: Eu dedico esse primeiro capítulo do meu fic a minha amiga Dai que está fazendo aniversário hoje. Parabéns!  
  
Agradecimentos: Muito obrigado Madam Spooky, Marilia e Safy por revisarem esse capítulo para mim. 


	2. O Recomeço

Observação: O pensamento do personagem fica entre (.....)  
  
Capítulo 2: O Recomeço  
  
Enquanto isso, no espaçoso pátio do enorme castelo, Jaken e Rin conversavam sobre os últimos acontecimentos ocorridos.  
  
Jaken: Até que enfim, o Sssenhor Sssessshoumaru mandou aquela mocréia embora – A rã estava muito feliz.  
  
Rin: Estou tão feliz. Já estava na hora mesmo de mandá-la embora mesmo – A garota sorriu e encostou-se em uma das árvores do local.  
  
Jaken: Eu sssempre sssoube que não tinha nada sssério entre elesss. na minha opinião era apenas diversssão –(Bem que aquela víbora mereceu ssser dessscartada).  
  
Rin: Se foi apenas diversão, por que ele a trouxe para morar aqui? (Será que ele gostava dela?) – A moça cruzou os braços tentando imaginar o motivo – (Não, meu querido senhor não gostava daquela bruaca).  
  
De repente a conversa entre os dois foi interrompida pelo lindo youkai de madeixas prateadas, que se aproximou deles com o intuito de responder as perguntas que a donzela fazia ao seu servo, pois ele as ouvira ao sair pela porta principal.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Respondendo as suas perguntas, Rin. Eu a trouxe aqui para não precisar sair de casa todo momento. No inicio da relação eu gostava um pouco dela, mas depois de dois anos comecei a enjoar, e o único sentimento que sobrou foi tesão –(Por que eu estou dando explicações pra ela?) – O rapaz cruzou os braços e olhou muito sério para o horizonte.  
  
Rin: Que bom que você mandou aquela mulher embora, ninguém mais a agüentava – (Claro que não posso dizer que morria de ciúmes dele).  
  
Sesshoumaru: Eu sei, meu anjo. Esse também foi um dos motivos pelos quais a mandei embora. Além do mais, ela sempre implicava com você e isso me deixava furioso – O lindo youkai se aproximou de sua protegida e a abraçou –(Que sensação mais estranha, nunca senti algo assim antes).  
  
A jovem humana estava muito feliz com tudo que tinha acontecido. Seu amado finalmente tinha largado a chata da Kagura, e agora ela teria uma oportunidade de conquistá-lo. Nesse instante, a senhora do vento passou por eles com duas sacolas de pano na mão e super furiosa.  
  
Kagura: Espero não ter que vê-los nunca mais – (Ainda terei minha vingança).  
  
Sesshoumaru: Grande coisa, você não vai fazer falta mesmo. Posso arrumar outra para ficar no seu lugar – O moço de madeixas prateadas falou num tom cínico e ao mesmo tempo ríspido.  
  
Kagura: Até nunca mais – A ex-guerreira caminhou até o portão principal da fortaleza e desapareceu num piscar de olhos.  
  
No dia seguinte, a donzela acordou, com a voz de seu amado a chamando para ir tomar banho junto com ele num rio próximo dali.  
  
Rin: Já estou indo! – A moça gritou, saiu da cama e começando a se arrumar, para a seguir descer as escadarias rumo ao salão principal.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Vamos. Não quero me atrasar, pois tenho um encontro depois – (Nossa só foi largar aquele encosto e já arrumei um monte de boazuda).  
  
Rin: Você só pensa em sexo – A jovem falou num tom triste.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Não quero discutir esse assunto contigo – (Até parece que está com ciúmes) – O rapaz falou friamente, encobrindo uma certa surpresa.  
  
A garota estampada em seu rosto uma certa tristeza pelo modo que seu amado tinha lhe respondido. depois de caminhar durante trinta minutos ambos avistaram o rio e sua água límpida. Chegando em sua encosta, ela ficou com vergonha de tirar a roupa na frente de seu mestre, porque era a primeira vez que eles se banhavam juntos.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Não precisa ter vergonha de mim, você não vai mostrar nada que eu não tenha visto antes – (Mas mesmo assim nunca se sabe) – O youkai olhou maliciosamente para ela.  
  
Rin: Está bem, como você quiser –(E se ele me achar feia?).  
  
A moça sem olhar para trás, tirou seu kimono azul com detalhes dourados e entrou rapidamente no rio, deixando seu senhor meio-abalado, visto que nenhuma mulher que ele já esteve chega aos pés do corpo da linda jovem. Então, ela com o corpo já todo coberto pela água olhou para ele. Algum tempo depois o youkai sem nenhuma vergonha tirou sua roupa ficando completamente nu, em seguida nadou na direção da dama. A moça enrubesceu, pois nunca tinha visto um macho pelado na vida.  
  
Sesshoumaru: O que foi? Por que está com vergonha? – O senhor das terras do oeste perguntou um pouco curioso.  
  
Rin: Porque eu nunca o tinha visto sem roupa.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Deixe de bobagens!  
  
A donzela ficou quieta e tentou desviar os olhos de seu amado, e começou a tomar banho. Enquanto ele tentava disfarçar o máximo possível sua admiração pelo corpo de sua protegida. Minutos depois eles se arrumaram e voltaram ao castelo. Chegando lá o dono da fortaleza encontrou a mulher que iria saciar suas necessidades o esperando, ela estava algumas horas adiantada.  
  
Kulikelin: Resolvi vir antes, espero que não se importe com isso.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Claro que não. Podemos dar uma volta pelo jardim antes de comermos algo – (Há, há, há, há, você vai ser o meu prato principal)- Os dois caminharam para os fundos do imenso castelo.  
  
Rin ficou somente observando a cena. Com muito ciúme de seu mestre. Ela sabia muito bem o que ele iria fazer com aquela moça durante o passeio. Isso tudo fez duas lágrimas caírem de seus olhos, fazendo-a ter a idéia de ir sozinha passear pela floresta, sem se importar se seria perigoso ou não.  
  
Continua..................  
  
Nota: Muito obrigado a todas as pessoas que estão lendo esse fic. Um muito obrigado em especial para todas as pessoas que me deixaram reviews.  
  
Agradecimentos: Muito obrigado Naru por revisar e corrigir esse capítulo pra mim. 


	3. O Desespero

**_Capítulo 3: O Desespero_**

  
  
Depois de algum tempo passeando pela floresta sombria e úmida, a moça começou a ouvir barulhos, como se alguém a estivesse seguindo, sentiu um calafrio subindo por sua espinha, uma sensação que o perigo a rondava. No momento que resolveu voltar para o castelo foi surpreendida por dois youkais ratos, que surgiram alguns metros a sua frente impedindo sua passagem.Rin: O que vocês querem? – A donzela perguntou apavorada –(O que eu faço agora?).Sislenke: Apenas carne fresca, pois estamos morrendo de fome – O Ratão lambeu os beiços e sorriu –(Vai ser divertido).Tisren: E você será a nossa presa, há, há, há, mas antes vamos nos divertir um pouco – O youkai olhou maliciosamente para a jovem e piscou para seu amigo.Rin: Se afastem de mim, senão vou gritar e meu senhor virá ao meu socorro –(Onde está você, Sesshoumaru?) –A garota entrou em pânico, porque temia que seu amado não aparecesse.Sislenke: Eu acho difícil. Todos sabem que Sesshoumaru está com uma fêmea, ele deve estar muito ocupado para vir salvá-la –(Essa vai ser moleza).Tisren: É de conhecimento geral o que seu mestre faz com as mulheres que vão a sua fortaleza.A bela jovem arregalou os olhos em surpresa e logo em seguida, abaixou procurando por um pedaço de galho no chão, precisava pelo menos tentar se defender, finalmente achou perto de uma árvore o que tanto procurava.Sisleken: Não seja ridícula. Você vai se defender com um galho? Há, há, há, há, há, há – O vilão perguntou em um tom de deboche e caminhou até ela –(Até que enfim vou tirar o meu atraso).De repente, um youkai gato apareceu atrás da donzela, que gritou de susto, fazendo o rato parar no meio do caminho.Rin: Quem é você? – A jovem perguntou temerosa – Vai me ajudar ou está com eles?Tiokolin: Podemos dizer que vim ajudar, porque você é muito bela. Pode me chamar de Tiokolin, sou um youkai gato – Ele falou calmamente. O rapaz tinha cabelos vermelhos até a cintura, olhos verdes e um rosto muito bonito.Sislenken: Saí fora gato! Essa mulher é nossa, nós a vimos primeiro, você não poderá impedir – O ratão gritou furioso.Tiokolin: Vocês que pensam, seus inúteis! – O jovem youkai de madeixas vermelhas transformou os dois ratos em gelo, isso os matou na hora.Rin: Eu lhe agradeço muito, não sei o que faria se você não tivesse aparecido –A moça o abraçou muito agradecida – (Como ele é bonito).Nesse instante, a conversa foi interrompida por Sesshoumaru, que apareceu com a espada na mão e com um olhar ameaçador e com a roupa toda amassada.Sesshoumaru: Rin afaste-se desse youkai gato, ele poderá lhe machucar – O senhor das terras do oeste rosnou –(Será que nem pegar as mulheres eu posso mais?).Rin: Senhor Sesshoumaru, eu não me afastarei de meu salvador. Enquanto você estava se divertindo, esse youkai gato me salvou. Eu morreria com certeza, se fosse lhe esperar – A donzela falou rispidamente.Tiokolin: Sesshoumaru, você não deveria deixar essa linda fêmea andando sozinha pela floresta. Será que seu prazer vem antes de sua preocupação com a segurança dela? – O moço de olhos verdes encarou o senhor do castelo (Como ele é burro, não vê que tem um tesouro perto dele? Quando perceber, eu já a terei feito minha).Sesshoumaru: Eu não posso amarrar a Rin na cama dela. E o que faço ou deixo de fazer não é da sua conta. Posso saber o seu nome? –(Que cara mais metido a bom, está querendo me dar lição de moral).Tiokolin: Meu nome é Tiokolin – O felino cruzou os braços e sorrindo.Sesshoumaru: Como forma de agradecimento por salvá-la, você poderá almoçar amanhã no castelo conosco –(Não gostei desse youkai gato, ele tem cara de pegador de mulher, tenho que proteger a Rin).Tiokolin: Então, nos veremos amanhã – Ele piscou para a moça.Rin: Muito obrigada por me salvar – A jovem agradeceu emocionada.Tiokolin: Não foi nada. Só quero que saiba que faria tudo novamente se necessário.Sesshoumaru: Vamos Rin, está quase na hora do almoço –(Da próxima vez esgano esse felino).Nesse momento, o youkai de cabelos prateados e sua protegida voltaram ao castelo, enquanto o youkai de madeixas vermelhas foi para sua casa que se localizava na região leste.Horas depois na sala de jantar.Rin: Quando vai arrumar uma mulher fixa, uma que goste de verdade? – A garota perguntou curiosa.Sesshoumaru: Na realidade, eu gosto muito de uma jovem, mas não sei como ela reagiria se eu me declarasse –(Rin, a pessoa que me refiro é você, mas temo que me ache um pervertido que quer apenas se aproveitar de sua pureza e inocência).Rin: Nossa essa moça tem muita sorte! – (De quem ele fala?) – A donzela ficou pensativa.Sesshoumaru: Eu lhe garanto que você será a primeira há saber quem é essa mulher especial – O belo senhor da fortaleza colocou a mão por cima da mão de sua protegida.E assim a conversa prosseguiu em outros assuntos.Continua................**_Eu ofereço esse capítulo para minha amiga Naru, que está fazendo aniversário hoje dia 20 de maio, parabéns!  
_**Nota: Eu agradeço muito a todas as pessoas que me deixaram comentários sobre o meu fic e também a todas que estão o acompanhando.Agradecimento: Muito obrigado Naru por revisar esse capítulo para mim. 


	4. A Investigação

**_Capítulo 4: A Investigação_**

  
  
Na manhã seguinte, Jaken estava super atarefado com os preparativos do almoço no qual Tiokolin, um youkai gato, iria participar como convidado especial. A rã não aparentava nenhum contentamento em cuidar do tipo de comida que iria ser servida, somente sabia que tinha que ser um prato que agradasse tanto seu senhor quanto o convidado e principalmente a protegida de seu mestre.  
  
Depois de muito pensar resolveu que faria peixe assado na brasa e javali ao molho de frutas, esse era o único cardápio que lhe vinha em mente. Então, sem mais rodeio mandou chamar as servas que eram encarregadas da cozinha e as orientou cuidadosamente quanto a como e o que deveriam fazer para a ocasião tão especial.  
  
Enquanto isso, Sesshoumaru acabara de acordar com a voz irritante de seu servo ecoando pelos corredores do castelo. Ele primeiramente vestiu sua roupa habitual e desceu as enormes escadarias com seu típico comportamento frio, seguiu em rumo ao grande salão de festas, onde o servo estava.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Jaken que escândalo é esse? – O elegante youkai perguntou num tom ríspido.  
  
Jaken: Sssenhor Sssessshoumau, eu apenasss essstava explicando para asss servasss sssobre o que elasss iriam preparar para o almoço – O sapo respondeu muito assustado, pois não esperava ver seu mestre acordado.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Da próxima vez fale mais baixo, senão vou ser forçado a lhe punir – O senhor da fortaleza estreitou os olhos.  
  
Jaken: Perdoe-me, eu não queria acordá-lo – O servo se ajoelhou aparentando arrependimento.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Vá pedir para as servas fazerem meu café da manhã, estarei na biblioteca, somente me chame quando minha pequena refeição estiver pronta – O youkai de madeixas prateadas caminhou até a biblioteca.  
  
Chegando na biblioteca o dono das terras do oeste se aproximou de sua mesa encostada no canto esquerdo da enorme prateleira de livros. E começou a procurar por um especial, aquele que seu pai tinha lhe deixado, descrevendo quase todos os tipos de youkais que conhecia.  
  
Para sua surpresa o livro estava caído atrás da mesinha. O moço então se abaixou pegando o material que o interessava e foi até sua escrivaninha aonde começou a ler bem interessado. Algum tempo depois a leitura do senhor do castelo foi interrompida por seu servo que veio lhe chamar para comer seu lanche matinal.  
  
Passaram-se algumas horas e finalmente a protegida do poderoso youkai acorda e vai até um pequeno baú aos pés de sua cama, retirando de lá um lindo kimono prateado com detalhes dourados, pois queria estar bem bonita para o almoço. De repente alguém bate na porta.  
  
Rin: Pode entrar –(Será que é ele?) – A moça falou contente.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Rin você tem que se arrumar logo, falta pouco tempo para seu salvador chegar – Ele falou sem entrar no quarto.  
  
Rin: Tudo bem, eu já ia começar a me arrumar – (Que estranho, pensei que ele iria entrar).  
  
Enquanto isso nas terras da região leste. Na enorme casa do youkai gato.  
  
Tiokolin: Eu tenho que ir agora, senão irei chegar atrasado e nosso plano vai por água abaixo. sabe como seu ex-amante é desconfiado – Ele se levantou da enorme cama e se aproximou de uma cômoda da onde tirou uma roupa vermelha com detalhes dourados.  
  
Kagura: Você tem razão não é bom deixar Sesshoumaru desconfiado, quando ele perceber nosso plano de vingança vai ser tarde demais, pois sei que ele gosta daquela humana sem sal – A dama do vento sorriu –(Como esse youkai gato é idiota! Quando ele tiver executado o nosso plano, morrerá e não precisarei sujar minhas lindas mãos).  
  
Tiokolin: Não acho Rin sem sal, até que ela tem um certo mel, aquele jeitinho de andar –O moço sorriu travesso –(Quando eu conseguir aquela bela jovem, não a largarei e sim você sua azeda).  
  
Kagura: Nem ouse quebrar nosso pacto – A mulher youkai levantou da cama e encarou seu novo amante.  
  
Tiokolin: Esteja aqui no fim do dia, porque precisarei apagar o meu fogo – O rapaz segurou os punhos da dama e a puxou contra seu corpo, beijando-a longamente –(Você é só uma diversão para mim, quando cansar me livrarei de você).  
  
Logo em seguida o lindo rapaz de madeixas vermelhas jogou a fêmea na cama e se retirou do enorme quarto, indo assim em rumo ao castelo do youkai de cabelos prateados.  
  
Nesse instante, na fortaleza do senhor das terras do oeste, a moça desce as escadarias com o seu kimono novo que ganhara de seu mestre. Chegando na sala de jantar, ela encontrou seu amado conferindo os talheres e pratos postos na enorme mesa, assim como a tolha vermelha e branca com babados.  
  
Rin: Pode confiar nas servas, elas sempre limpam tudo muito bem – A jovem se aproximou do poderoso youkai.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Aprenda, Rin. Você deve sempre fiscalizar as coisas mesmo que os empregados sejam de confiança. Se não fizeres isso, um dia poderás ser deixada na mão por eles –O senhor da fortaleza olhou o último talher e se virou para olhar sua amada.  
  
Rin: Como estou? – A moça deu uma volta e sorriu-(Será que ele me achou bonita?).  
  
Sesshoumaru: Você está muito bonita, colocou essa roupa somente para receber aquele youkai. Diga-me, você está interessada nele? – (O moço perguntou, com ciúmes em seus olhos por alguns segundos).  
  
De repente a conversa foi interrompida por Jaken que entrou na sala anunciando que o convidado acabara de cruzar o portão principal.  
  
Sesshoumaru: "timo, faça-o entrar. O que está esperando? Mexa-se! – O rapaz de madeixas prateadas falou rispidamente.  
  
Jaken: Sssim sssenhor Sssessshoumaru – A rã saiu em disparada até a porta principal.  
  
Chegando na entrada, o servo pode perceber que o felino já estava cansado de tanto bater na porta e ninguém atender.  
  
Jaken: Desssculpe gato irritante, mas eu essstava fazendo coisssasss maisss interesssssantesss.  
  
Tiokolin: Esse castelo não tem mais criados? Só você? Pensei que o seu senhor fosse rico – O felino provocou a rã.  
  
Jaken: Ele tem váriosss empregadosss e é muito rico –(Que gato maisss essstúpido).  
  
Continua......  
  
Nota: Muito obrigado a todas as pessoas que estão acompanhando essa história.  
  
Agradecimentos: Muito obrigado Naru por revisar esse capítulo para mim. 


	5. A Solução Do Problema

_**Capítulo 5: A Solução do Problema**_

****

****

****

****

****

Tiokolin: Eu apenas estava brincando com você. Claro que sei que seu senhor é rico – (Que sapo mais irritante).

Jaken: Não achei graça – O servo revirou os olhos e seguiu sua trajetória.

O lindo youkai de madeixas vermelhas percebeu durante o caminho a quantidade de pratarias, quadros, móveis de mogno e tapetes orientais bordados com fios de ouro, que faziam parte dos enormes cômodos da fortaleza, tornando-os ainda mais luxuosos.

Ao chegarem à sala de jantar...

Sesshoumaru: Vejo que você é pontual – O senhor do castelo falou friamente.

Tiokolin: Sim, seria um desrespeito da minha parte se chegasse atrasado.

Sesshoumaru: Jaken, não fique ai parado igual a uma pedra. Vamos, se apresse e mande as empregadas servirem o almoço – O rapaz ordenou com um tom de voz irritado.

Rin: Sente-se ao meu lado Tiokolin – A moça apontou com o dedo a cadeira do lado –(Acho que meu amado não gostou, posso ver uma ponta de ciúmes em seu olhar).

Tiokolin: Mas claro que me sento ao seu lado – Prontamente o felino sentou-se próximo á dama – (Essa já está no papo).

O rico senhor da fortaleza apenas observou, morto de ciúmes, a conversação que começou entre sua protegida e o convidado. Mil coisas se passaram em sua mente, uma delas era pular no pescoço daquele youkai gato, pois esse estava passando uma das mãos na cabeça da jovem. Para sua alegria, as servas colocaram a comida na mesa, fazendo assim que o felino se voltasse para o apetitoso almoço a sua frente e começasse a comer.

Algum tempo depois...

Tiokolin: Rin, você quer dar uma volta comigo pelo bosque? Quero lhe mostra uma linda cachoeira que conheço – Ele falou todo cheio de segundas intenções – (Essa é minha chance).

Rin: Eu aceito, mas será que o meu senhor vai deixar? – A donzela olhou apreensiva para seu mestre.

Sesshoumaru: Pode ir. Só que tem uma condição – (Vou estragar esse encontro ridículo).

Rin: Qual é? – (Eu pensei que ele não ia deixar).

Sesshoumaru: Jaken irá junto com vocês – O jovem youkai levantou-se da mesa.

Jaken: Pode confiar em mim, Sssenhor Sssessshoumaru.

Tiokolin: Está bem, então vamos – O moço concordou contrariado – (Que cara mais irritante, mandou essa mala sem alça ir com a gente somente para atrapalhar meu plano).

E assim eles seguiram rumo a tal cachoeira que o gato queria mostrar.

Enquanto isso, o dono do castelo foi até sua biblioteca terminar de ler o diário do pai. Acabou por encontrar uma página muito interessante que falava de certo youkai raposa que se chamava Kalinko e era um ótimo investigador, tendo resolvido diversos casos para seu pai. Tudo aquilo estava dando-lhe idéias porque andava desconfiado das intenções daquele felino em relação a sua amada. Agora só faltava saber onde esse Kalinko morava para poder contratá-lo.

Nesse instante, no enorme bosque, Rin, Jaken e o youkai de cabelos vermelhos chegavam finalmente na enorme cachoeira que se escondia entre várias árvores. A paisagem deixou a jovem maravilhada com tanta beleza.

Tiokolin: Gostou? Que tal tomarmos um banho juntos? – (Esse sapo asqueroso não irá me impedir).

Rin: Gostei muito, porém não posso me banhar contigo – Ela sorriu envergonhada.

Jaken: (Que gato maisss petulante, onde já ssse viu convidar uma jovem decente para tomar banho junto com ele. Sssó essspere o Sssenhor Sssessshoumaru sssaber disssssssso).

Tiokolin: Que pena! Você iria gostar da água – O rapaz falou tristemente – (Que droga, vou ter que pensar em outra coisa).

Rin: Não fique triste, ainda podemos ficar aqui sentados observando a paisagem – Os dois sentaram-se embaixo de uma árvore.

Depois de algum tempo conversando e admirando a beleza do lugar, os três resolveram voltar para o castelo. Durante a caminhada o jovem youkai contara algumas coisas sobre sua vida que deixaram a moça muito interessada em ouvir mais. Isso apenas fazia com que o sapo ficasse com muita raiva do salvador da protegida de seu mestre. Algo em sua mente lhe dizia que alguma coisa estava errada nessa história. Passaram-se duas horas e finalmente eles cruzaram os portões da enorme propriedade do senhor do oeste de onde o mesmo saiu, os surpreendendo.

Jaken: Sssenhor Sssessshoumaru, aonde você vai? – (Que estranho).

Sesshoumaru: Não é da sua conta – O elegante senhor caminhou mais um pouco até que parou ao ouvir a voz de sua musa.

Rin: Aonde você vai? – A dama perguntou curiosa.

Sesshoumaru: Eu vou resolver alguns problemas – (Irei desmascarar esse falso que quer somente lhe desonrar).

Rin: Tudo bem, não demore muito – A moça sorriu aliviada e seu amado seguiu o caminho, indo na direção da floresta sombria do lado norte.

Após certo tempo caminhando pelas terras do norte, onde o bosque era sombrio, perigoso, cheio de pequenas surpresas desagradáveis – como buracos fundos tapados por galhos, pântanos habitados por youkais pegajosos e morros com pedras soltas –, Sesshoumaru começou a procurar um detalhe em especial, que marcava a moradia do investigador. O diário descrevia que esse local era cercado por cinco árvores com tronco vermelho e uma pequena cascata passava ali perto. Caminhando mais algum tempo, ele encontrou o lugar descrito pelo pai começando a procurar pelo youkai chamado Kalinko, mas este já o estava observando de cima de uma árvore extremamente alta.

Kalinko: (Como ele é parecido com o pai. Qual é o motivo que o trás aqui?) – O belo youkai raposa, de madeixas verdes e olhos azuis, ficou observando seu visitante.

**Continua......................**

****

**Nota:** _Muito obrigado a todas as pessoas que me deixaram comentários e estão acompanhando essa história._

**Agradecimento:** _Muito obrigado Madam Spooky por revisar esse capítulo para mim._


	6. Uma Investigação Fácil

_**Capítulo 6: Uma Investigação Fácil  
**_

_****_

O lindo youkai de madeixas verdes ficou mais um pouco observando com curiosidade o filho de seu amigo. Depois de um tempo chegou a conclusão que ali parado não iria trazer as respostas que surgiram em turbilhões em sua mente. Então resolveu descer até o local que o moço de olhos dourados estava. O senhor das terras do oeste ao ver o youkai que tanto procurava bem na sua frente começou a puxar assunto com ele.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Você é Kalinko? O youkai investigador? – O rapaz perguntou sério.  
  
Kalinko: Sou eu mesmo. Você deve ser filho do antigo Senhor das terras do oeste, que morreu faz anos – O moço de olhos azuis sentou-se em cima de uma pedra alta.  
  
Sesshoumaru: - Vejo que possui boa memória - Respondeu, cruzando os braços em seguida.  
  
Kalinko: O que lhe trás aqui? – O experiente youkai perguntou curiosamente.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Vim contratar seus serviços. Estou com alguns problemas que não posso resolver sozinho.  
  
Kalinko: Problemas para resolver? É comigo mesmo, não existe caso que eu não resolva.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Isso eu sei, li tudo no diário do meu pai – (Que tipinho mais convencido).  
  
Kalinko: Nossa, que interessante. O seu pai conseguiu concluir o diário que tanto falava antes de morrer.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Vamos logo para o que interessa. Eu quero que você descubra as intenções de um certo youkai gato, chamado Tiokolin, em relação a minha Rin – O senhor do enorme castelo do oeste encostou-se em uma árvore.  
  
Kalinko: Quem é Rin? Você deve se importar muito com ela ou está com ciúmes, há, há, há, há – O belo youkai de madeixas verdes o provocou.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Rin é minha protegida e claro que me importo com ela. A propósito, você quer saber coisas que não lhe interessam – (Que raiva!) – O jovem rosnou.  
  
Kalinko: Você se chama Sesshoumaru? Acho que seu pai mencionou uma vez seu nome – (Que cara mais nervoso) – O investigador perguntou sério.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Exatamente, o que mais você quer saber para fazer a investigação para mim? – O youkai de olhos dourados cruzou os braços.  
  
Kalinko: Em que região esse tal Tiokolin mora? Como ele é? Você quer que eu descubra qual a intenção do rapaz em relação a Rin? – (Ele está com ciúmes da moça).  
  
Sesshoumaru: Aquele youkai aproveitador mora na região leste, ele tem o cabelo vermelho, olhos verdes, não reparei em muitos detalhes, mas tenho certeza que você se vira. Quero que descubra o máximo que puder sobre o que aquele felino quer com Rin – O temido senhor do oeste aproximou-se do detetive.  
  
Kalinko: Que interessante, seus olhos até brilharam quando você pronunciava o nome dela, há, há, há, há, está apaixonado – (Acho que ele não está gostando) – O experiente youkai se afastou ao perceber o olhar assassino que o rapaz de cabelos dourados lhe lançava.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Quer parar com isso! Vamos me diga quanto vai cobrar por esse serviço – (Se eu não precisasse dele, já o teria liquidado) – O jovem estreitou os olhos e falou furioso.  
  
Kalinko: Um pequeno saco cheio de pedras preciosas, isso vai ser fácil de conseguir, pois o senhor é rico – Respondeu cinicamente.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Eu lhe pagarei, desde que você traga as informações necessárias.  
  
Kalinko: Então, estamos acertados, daqui alguns dias venha nesse lugar novamente, que terei as minhas anotações sobre esse tal Tiokolin – Sorriu travesso.  
  
Nesse momento, o irmão de Inuyasha, virou-se, caminhando assim para sua fortaleza. Durante a caminhada, o belo jovem fora pensando em sua protegida e como iria revelar a ela os seus sentimentos, claro que depois que resolvesse o grande problema com aquele youkai de cabelos vermelhos.  
  
Enquanto isso, o investigador começou a planejar como iria descobrir o que prometera. Na manhã seguinte, o sábio rapaz de madeixas verdes seguiu seu caminho até a região leste, onde procuraria discretamente pela moradia de Tiokolin. Após algum tempo caminhando pela floresta, finalmente chegou em uma pequena vila, que somente youkais residiam. A primeira coisa que fizera fora pedir informação a um youkai urso que estava pescando no rio que passava ali perto.  
  
Kalinko: Bom dia Senhor. Poderia me informar aonde mora um youkai gato, chamado Tiokolin?  
  
Lutinko: O jovem gato mora numa casa feita de pedras, próxima a uma cabana feita em cima da árvore. Fica a esquerda daqui, é só seguir em frente, que você acha fácil – (Será que ele me entendeu?).  
  
Kalinko: Obrigado Senhor – Agradecendo, seguiu o caminho até seu alvo de investigação.  
  
Alguns minutos depois, ele se aproximava do local indicado pelo youkai urso.Quando estava há poucos metros do enorme casarão, teve que se esconder atrás de um imenso arbusto, pois uma garota de cabelos pretos e olhos da mesma cor, saiu da moradia do felino acompanhada pelo mesmo. O investigador apenas observou muito atento, e ao ponto que se afastavam, os seguiu, em todos os lugares que foram. O que o chamou mais atenção foi uma discussão que o casal estava tendo, então deu um jeito de se aproximar um pouco mais, sem ser percebido.  
  
Kagura: O que foi? Não quer mais se aproveitar daquela jovem? – Perguntou furiosa aos berros.  
  
Tiokolin: Estou confuso, não sei se quero continuar com o nosso plano. A Rin é uma boa pessoa e não merece sofrer – O moço de olhos verdes tentou se explicar.  
  
Kagura: Você é um covarde, está com medo do Sesshoumaru? – (Era só o que me faltava uma crise de consciência).  
  
Tiokolin: Não estou com medo do seu ex-amante. Somente não quero continuar com isso –(Acho que estou apaixonado) – Falou irritado.  
  
Kagura: Que coisa mais ridícula. Você não pode desistir assim, de uma hora para outra. Eu não lhe perdoarei nunca e o farei se arrepender – Cruzou os braços e estreitou os olhos.  
  
Tiokolin: Isso é uma ameaça? Fique sabendo que eu não tenho medo. Somente não acho justo querer se vingar na garota, porque o Sesshoumaru lhe mandou embora – Furioso agarrou e apertou um dos braços da dama do vento.  
  
Kagura: Largue-me! – A mulher pediu suplicante e o abraçou – (Não posso discutir com ele, senão meu plano vai ser um desastre).  
  
Tiokolin: Está bem, não vamos mais discutir, porém não prometo que vou seguir esse plano até o fim – (O que eu faço? Como irei me livrar dessa sanguessuga?).  
  
Kagura: Agora vou voltar para minha casa e amanhã nos vemos – Afastou-se um pouco mais aliviada.  
  
Tiokolin: Até amanhã – (Já está indo tarde e se quiser não precisa voltar mais).  
  
O youkai raposa, apenas ficou observando os dois se afastarem, cada um para um lado, para poder sair do lugar onde estava escondido.Achou muito fácil investigar aquele caso, jamais em sua vida pegara um tão simples de resolver. Nunca imaginou que aqueles cúmplices fossem tão burros de discutirem um assunto de tamanha importância em pleno bosque. Quem diria que a ex-amante de Sesshoumaru queria se vingar dele, fazendo mal a Rin. A investigação estava concluída, tudo agora que precisava fazer era esperar seu cliente o procurar. _****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_**Continua.........................................................**_

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Nota:** _Muito obrigado a todas as pessoas que me deixaram comentários sobre a história e muito obrigado por estarem acompanhando esse fic._

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Nota2:** _Muito obrigado Dai e Madam Spooky por revisarem esse capítulo para mim. _


	7. A Revelação

**_Capítulo 7: A Revelação_**

**__**

****

****

****

Passaram-se alguns dias, durante esse tempo, o senhor das terras do oeste tentou se aproximar ainda mais de sua amada. Essa por sua vez, estranhara suas atitudes, como levar café da manhã para ela na cama. O que deixava o poderoso da região sem paciência, era a certa intimidade que o youkai gato queria ter com Rin, sempre que podia o pegava tentando beija-la, se já não o tinha feito.

Nesse momento, a protegida do senhor do palácio, passeava pelo jardim florido com o felino, quando essa percebeu os olhares de ciúmes que seu amor lhe lançava encostado na entrada da moradia. Realmente ao vê-la de mãos dadas com o rapaz de cabelos avermelhados ficou furioso.

Tiokolin: Acho que seu mestre está com ciúmes, com a cara que ele está fazendo daqui a pouco me esgana – Sussurrou no ouvido da dama –(Há, há, há, há, há, logo ela será minha e ninguém vai me impedir).

Rin: É mesmo? Não me diga! – Tentou disfarçar a sua alegria – (Como me sinto feliz, em vê-lo se corroendo de ciúmes por dentro).

Tiokolin: Vamos nos sentar debaixo daquela árvore? – Apontou em direção a uma sakura, próxima a dois arbustos e flores campestres.

Rin: Vamos – O acompanhou, ao tal lugar, onde sentaram.

Ao ver isso, o jovem de madeixas prateadas, estreitou os olhos na direção do casal. Nunca em sua vida tinha se sentido assim, tão perturbado por causa de uma fêmea.

De repente algo veio em sua mente, se lembrou de uma coisa muito importante, que tinha esquecido, o detetive. Adentrou no castelo apressado, a procura de seu servo leal. Algum tempo depois, achou-o dormindo perto da lareira da sala de jantar. Aproximou-se e o acordou com um chute, esse despertou assustado.

Jaken: Senhor Sesshoumaru, o que aconteceu?

Sesshoumaru: Levante-se do chão seu inútil e vá cuidar de Rin, pois vou ter que sair – Falou rispidamente.

Jaken: Aonde você vai? – Questionou curioso.

Sesshoumaru: Não lhe interessa – Respondeu furioso com os olhos quase vermelhos.

O sapo ficou temeroso com o tom de voz dele e obedeceu sem perguntar mais nada, porque não queria apanhar ou morrer. Seu senhor parecia mais intolerante que o normal. Chegando ao jardim, percebera o que estava causando tamanha fúria em seu mestre. Achou o fim, aquele youkai gato tentando seduzir a garota, bem debaixo dos narizes deles. Aproximou-se com a cara totalmente fechada, sentou-se indignado, sempre sobrava para ele.

Enquanto isso, o irmão de Inuyasha cruzou o portão principal que separava sua propriedade onde residia, da mata fechada e sombria. Após uma hora caminhando, chegou à moradia de Kalinko, que já o esperava com seu típico ar travesso e debochado.

Kalinko: Pensei que você não vinha mais. Esqueceu da investigação que me mandou fazer? – (Ele está com um olhar assassino, acho que é melhor não ser irônico).

Sesshoumaru: Eu não estou aqui? Claro que não esqueci – Rosnou inquieto.

Kalinko: Trouxe as pedras preciosas?

Sesshoumaru: Sim, elas estão aqui, mas primeiro me diga o que descobriu – O senhor da fortaleza mostrou o pequeno saco com safiras, rubis e diamantes, logo em seguida encostou-se em uma enorme pedra.

Kalinko: A sua ex-amante está envolvida nessa aproximação, ela estava segurando um leque na mão enquanto conversava com o gato. Sabe quem é a youkai?

Sesshoumaru: Só deve ser a Kagura, aquela víbora desgraçada – (Quando eu colocar as minhas mãos, naquela oportunista vingativa, ela vai desejar jamais ter me conhecido).

Kalinko: Vejo que tem uma boa memória, essa Kagura somente está usando esse youkai para seduzir Rin, e conseqüentemente lhe fazer sofrer. Acho que ela sabe que você está apaixonado pela jovem humana.

Sesshoumaru: Eles vão se arrepender amargamente! – Rosnava furiosamente, seus olhos estavam ficando vermelhos, porém não se transformou, conseguiu se controlar.

Kalinko: É melhor você se controlar. Eu não quero enfrentar sua raiva.

Sesshoumaru: Tem mais algo a me dizer?

Kalinko: Sim, uma última observação. Tome cuidado com o ruivo, pois ele está apaixonado por sua protegida, pude ver nos olhos dele, no momento em que pronunciava o nome dela.

Sesshoumaru: Não preciso dos seus conselhos, sei o que farei. Pegue seu pagamento – Jogou a pequena bolsa de pedras preciosas na direção do investigador, que logo conferiu muito feliz.

Kalinko: Obrigado, quando precisar novamente me procure – (Tenho pena daqueles dois).

O moço de cabelos prateados virou-se e seguiu em rumo a sua vingança.

**Continua....................**

****

****

**_O que acontecerá com Tiokolin e Kagura?_**

**__**

**__**

**_Nota:_** _Muito obrigado a todas as pessoas que me deixaram comentários e estão acompanhando essa fanfic._

__

**Agradecimento:** _Muito obrigado Leila por revisar esse capítulo para mim._


	8. A Ameaça

_**Capítulo 8: A Ameaça**_

**__**

**__**

Enquanto isso, Rin acompanhava Tiokolin para dentro do castelo, pois este pediu que ela mostrasse o quarto onde passava a noite. Deixando assim Jaken adormecido embaixo da enorme Sakura. Inocentemente a garota o levou até lá, nem suspeitando das intenções dele. Chegando em seu dormitório, a donzela encostou a porta.

Tiokolin: Que quarto enorme! Esses lençóis são de seda, bordados com fios de ouro – (Não se preocupe meu amor, tentarei lhe dar uma vida de princesa) – Falou impressionado.

Rin: Sesshoumaru gosta de coisas elegantes e bonitas. Ele tem um ótimo gosto – (Não estou com um bom pressentimento, como se algo fosse acontecer hoje).

Tiokolin: Você não tem medo de ficar sozinha comigo? – Aproximou-se de seu alvo.

Rin: Por que eu teria? – A jovem perguntou desconfiada.

Tiokolin: Você sabe que eu nunca a forçaria fazer o que não quisesse – Envolveu os braços musculosos envolta da cintura da moça, que ficou surpresa.

Rin: O que você quer? – (Sesshoumaru, onde você está?).

Tiokolin: Venha comigo, você vai gostar – O rapaz de madeixas vermelhas a carregou até a imensa cama.

Nesse momento, o senhor das terras do oeste cruzou os portões principais de sua fortaleza. Procurou pelo pátio inteiro durante minutos por sua amada, mas não a encontrou, apenas seu servo adormecido próximo a uma árvore. De repente passou algo de muito ruim em sua mente, fazendo-o sair correndo para dentro do palácio, subiu as escadarias desesperado em rumo ao lugar que emanava o cheiro de sua protegida.

Chegando lá, se deparou com uma cena assustadora para ele. O youkai gato estava seminu, enquanto sua musa inspiradora vestia apenas roupas intimas. Porém, o que chamou mais sua atenção, era o fato de Rin estar se debatendo, parecia não estar gostando daquilo. Ao ver isso, o irmão de Inuyasha rosnou alto, seus olhos ficaram vermelhos, este não conseguia se controlar mais.

Quando o felino ouviu aquele som assustador vindo de trás dele, congelou de medo, pois imaginou quem poderia ser.

Sesshoumaru: Você vai morrer, se arrependerá de ter tocado nela – O rapaz de madeixas prateadas pegou seu rival pelos cabelos e o arrastou para perto da janela.

Tiokolin: Poderoso senhor do oeste, por favor, tenha piedade de mim – Implorou trêmulo.

Rin: Ainda bem que você chegou – A garota colocou suas roupas e se aproximou de seu amado.

Sesshoumaru: Você está bem? Ele não fez nada contigo ou fez? – Perguntou preocupado.

Rin: Não fez nada, mas tentou – (Nunca o vi com tanta raiva antes).

Sesshoumaru: Vá para o meu quarto e fique me esperando lá.

A jovem caminhou até a porta, a abriu e foi para o dormitório que seu mestre mandou.

Deixando assim, os dois youkais sozinhos.

Sesshoumaru: Já descobri o seu plano com a Kagura – Estreitou os olhos ameaçadoramente.

Tiokolin: Como soube? – Questionou impressionado.

Sesshoumaru: Tenho meus informantes, não me diga, você pensava que eu nunca descobriria – Apertou a garganta do youkai, deixando-o quase sem ar.

Tiokolin: Eu não queria fazer mal a Rin. Isso foi tudo idéia da Kagura.

Sesshoumaru: Se não queria, por que concordou?

Tiokolin: Porque ela me convenceu, não preciso dizer como, acho que você já deve imaginar.

Sesshoumaru: Você é patético, isso foi um erro. Diga-me, quer viver? O que faria por sua vida? – (Esse pobre coitado não tem culpa).

Tiokolin: Sim, eu faria qualquer coisa para ficar vivo. Entregarei a Kagura em suas mãos, pode me dizer quando, que farei – (Tomara que ele aceite) – Suplicou desesperado.

Sesshoumaru: Então faça isso, será sua única chance de viver, senão o perseguirei e não descansarei enquanto não ter acabado com você. Entregue-me aquela víbora, lhe perdoarei, porém fique longe da minha Rin – Olhou mais ameaçadoramente que o normal para seu desafeto.

Tiokolin: Trago ela aqui?

Sesshoumaru: Faça o que achar melhor, desde que me traga aquela maldita.

Continua.........................

Nota: Desculpem a demora em fazer esse capítulo, obrigado a todas as pessoas que me deixaram comentários e estão acompanhando essa história, fico muito feliz.

Agradecimentos: Muito obrigado Naru e Juliane por revisarem esse capítulo para mim.


	9. Para Sempre Minha

_**Capítulo 9: Para Sempre Minha**_

O felino saiu desesperado do castelo do poderoso youkai de madeixas prateadas, temia por sua vida, pois o senhor do oeste não costumava a falhar com suas ameaças. Então, caminhou rapidamente pela floresta sombria, até chegar em sua casa, porque precisava maquinar um plano que levasse Kagura até a fortaleza onde Sesshoumaru acertaria suas contas com ela. Sentia pena, porém não queria ser punido pelos planos sem sucesso desta. Subiu as escadarias, entrou em seu dormitório e sentou-se na cama. Assim começou a maquinar um plano que salvasse a sua pele.

Enquanto isso, o dono do castelo da região mais afortunada tomava coragem para entrar em seu quarto e se declarar para a donzela que tanto amava. Achava-se um tolo, por sentir-se daquele jeito, nunca imaginou que iria passar por isso em sua vida. Suspirou e resolveu adentrar em sua suíte, quando fez isso, encontrou sua protegida toda encolhida no colchão. Aproximou-se dela, sentou-se ao seu lado.

Sesshoumaru: Não chore Rin, sei que foi ele que lhe forçou a fazer isso – Passou uma de suas mãos nos cabelos sedosos da jovem.

Rin: Você me perdoa? O que fez com o Tiokolin? – (Será que meu grande amor, vai me querer depois disso tudo?) – Perguntou aflita.

Sesshoumaru: Você é tão inocente, que não imaginaria as intenções dele, claro que lhe desculpo. Acho que já acertei as contas com aquele sujeito, não o matei, se é isso que quer saber – Estreitou os olhos com ciúmes.

Rin: Não é apenas isso, quero saber se tenho chances com você – Interrogou sua grande paixão, envergonhada – (Preciso da verdade).

Sesshoumaru: Não tenha dúvidas disso, eu amo você! Torne-se minha esposa e prometo lhe amar todos dias de sua vida, nunca a trairei, acredite em mim – O youkai puxou o corpo de sua amada para seus braços e a beijou apaixonadamente.

A garota humana o retribuiu o beijo com o mesmo fervor que recebeu, deixando o poderoso youkai excitado.

Sesshoumaru: Quero lhe fazer minha agora, aceita? – Perguntou sério.

Rin: Aceito sim, me faça sua! – Abraçou o experiente senhor do oeste.

Sesshoumaru: Prometo que serei carinhoso – Beijou novamente a mulher que tanto amava.

Deitou-se por cima dela e começou a fazer caricias mais ousadas em sua futura esposa, que o correspondeu com ternura. Depois de um certo tempo, os dois renderam-se finalmente ao fogo ardente da paixão, que estava contida no intimo de cada um.

A jovem sentia-se como se estivesse num sonho, nunca em sua vida pensou que aquilo que acontecia se realizaria. Queria que ele a amasse, todos os dias de sua vida, como ela o amaria também.

Quando acabaram de fazer amor, o dono do castelo a puxou para perto de si, acomodando sua protegida ao seu lado, para abraça-la em seguida. Ambos dormiram feliz aquela noite.

_**No dia seguinte**, na moradia do youkai gato, este dormia em sua enorme cama, quando de repente foi acordado pela dama do vento, que aparentava uma certa preocupação em seu semblante. _

Tiokolin: O que faz tão cedo aqui? – (Já sei o que vou fazer).

Kagura: Eu estava curiosa para saber se o nosso plano deu certo, daí vim lhe perguntar.

Tiokolin: Fez bem vir aqui, eu precisava falar contigo mesmo. Quero que saiba que correu tudo bem – (Ela está acreditando) – Sorriu cinicamente.

Kagura: Você dormiu com a Rin? – Questionou cruzando os braços.

Tiokolin: Dormi e ainda fiz Sesshoumaru nos pegar no flagrante. O seu ex-amante ficou tão brabo que a mandou embora do castelo, agora ela está em uma dessas vilas humanas.

Kagura: Que ótima notícia! – Gargalhou faceira – (Agora poderei reconquistar meu macho).

Tiokolin: Por que você não vai até o palácio consolá-lo? Ele me parecia perturbado e decepcionado – (Há, há, há, há, há, há, como é fácil convencer essa trouxa).

Kagura: Só mais uma pergunta. Ele não tentou lhe matar, quando pegou você com a Rin? – (Que estranho!).

Tiokolin: Nem me faça lembrar desse momento difícil que passei, aquele desgraçado quase me decapitou com aquela espada que sempre carrega. Ainda bem que inventei uma desculpa furada e ele acreditou, pois me fiz de coitado dizendo que a protegida dele que me seduziu – Passou a mão em seu longo cabelo vermelho.

Kagura: Você é um gênio, me dê licença, porque não posso perder tempo com conversa. Tenho que encontrar meu amado, antes que alguma oferecida o conquiste – Levantou-se da cama do felino e foi em direção ao castelo que ficava nas terras do oeste.

Mal sabia, a criação de Naraku que tudo era uma emboscada, armada pelo seu próprio cúmplice, que apenas queria livrar a pele da fúria incontrolável do irmão de Inuyasha.

_Continua.............................._

**Nota:_ Desculpem a demora, muito obrigado por estarem acompanhando essa história, fico muito feliz._**


	10. O Destino Está Traçado

_**Capítulo 10: O Destino Está Traçado**_

**__**

Durante a trajetória que fazia em direção ao castelo, Kagura foi refletindo sobre os dez anos em que viveu com seu ex-companheiro. Desejava revê-lo, apesar da humilhação que ele a fez passar. Ainda o amava bastante e isso estava quase se tornando um sentimento doentio.

Enquanto isso, Sesshoumaru e sua protegida conversavam animadamente na cama sobre diversos assuntos, um deles se referia ao youkai gato.

Rin: O Tiokolin aparentava ser legal, acho que no fundo ele gostava de mim.

Sesshoumaru: Eu também gosto de você e lhe garanto que o metido a conquistador barato não foi nem um pouco legal – Franziu a testa tentando controlar sua fúria.

Rin: Não precisa ficar com ciúmes , eu nunca trocaria você – Beijou os lábios de seu parceiro.

Sesshoumaru: A Kagura deve estar quase chegando, o felino já deve ter mentido para ela – Resmungou e levantou-se do colchão.

Rin: O que você pretende fazer com sua ex-amante? – Interrogou curiosa.

Sesshoumaru: Depois que meu plano der certo, lhe contarei – Sorriu triunfante.

Rin: Por mim tudo bem, desde que você não agarre aquela safada – Cruzou os braços.

Sesshoumaru: Confie em mim, a única mulher que amo é você – Aproximou-se da jovem e ergueu seu queixo para olhar bem em seus olhos.

Rin: Perdoe-me, tenho medo de lhe perder – Abraçou a cintura de seu amado

Sesshoumaru: Entendo, fico muito feliz com seu amor por mim. Agora fique aqui no quarto, pois tenho que descer sozinho até o meu escritório para conversar com aquela traiçoeira, ela deve estar quase chegando – Afastou-se da moça e saiu do dormitório, desceu as escadarias e encontrou seu servo o esperando.

Jaken: Sssenhor Sssessshoumaru, o que aconteceu?

Sesshoumaru: Não lhe interessa seu inútil. Só quero que saiba que não tolerarei mais falhas em relação à segurança de Rin, por isso proibido que durma em serviço, entendeu? – Deu um chute em seu seguidor que o fez voar e bater na parede que ficava a cinco metros de distância.

Jaken: Eu sssinto muito, não falharei novamente – Falou arrependido.

Sesshoumaru: Daqui a pouco Kagura chegará aqui, mande-a entrar, estarei esperando por ela na biblioteca- Virou-se de costas e seguiu até seu escritório, onde adentrou e sentou-se em sua cadeira.

Não demorou nem dez minutos e a dama do vento pousou em frente ao portão principal e rapidamente alcançou a porta de madeira cheia de pequenos detalhes, bateu suavemente e foi atendida pelo sapo que fazia cara de poucos amigos.

Jaken: Entre, sua insuportável.

Kagura: Guarde os elogios, você vai precisar deles quando eu voltar a morar aqui. Preciso falar com o seu mestre.

Jaken: Ele está na biblioteca – (Que fêmea mais oferecida).

A criação de Naraku simplesmente sorriu e caminhou em largos passos pelo corredor que levava a biblioteca, ao se aproximar da porta de madeira maciça, colocou a mão na maçaneta, ficou em dúvida se entrava ou não sem bater. Porém ouviu a voz rouca de seu ex-amante a mandando adentrar no recinto, a mulher youkai não esperou ele pedir duas vezes , apenas fez o que este pediu.

Kagura: Fiquei sabendo sobre sua decepção com aquela garota humana, então resolvi vir aqui lhe consolar.

Sesshoumaru: Fique onde est�, não se aproxime mais – Rosnou.

Kagura: Qual é o problema?

Sesshoumaru: O meu grande problema foi me envolver com você – Socou a mesa, quase a quebrando.

Kagura: Eu não tenho culpa de sua querida adolescente resolver brincar com o gatinho ao invés do cachorro– Tentou se defender.

Sesshoumaru: Pare de se fazer de inocente, eu já sei de tudo! – Andou na direção da youkai.

Kagura: Tudo! O que? – Perguntou temerosa.

Sesshoumaru: Da sua armação com Tiokolin, para me prejudicar fazendo mal a minha protegida. Foi muito fácil fazer ele me contar toda a armação de vocês – Respondeu confiante.

Kagura: Me perdoe – Jogou-se nos pés de seu ex-amante.

Sesshoumaru: Se você ama a sua vida, saía daqui, antes que eu perca a cabeça e lhe elimine aqui mesmo – Ergueu ela pelo pescoço.

Kagura: O meu único erro foi amar você demais, acredite fiz isso tudo por amor – Sussurrou quase sem fôlego.

Sesshoumaru: Não seja patética, você fez tudo por vingança – Largou a jovem que caiu no chão.

Kagura: Agora que você já sabe, o que pretende fazer? – Inquiriu arrasada.

Sesshoumaru: Levante-se sua inútil, eu ordeno que você seduza o felino e o principal fique com ele e me esqueça, como também nunca mais se aproxime de Rin.

Kagura: Só isso? – Questionou.

Sesshoumaru: Se daqui a dois meses, eu souber que vocês não estão juntos, eu lhe farei pagar pelo mal que tentou fazer a minha companheira.

Kagura: Companheira! – Repetiu espantada.

Sesshoumaru: Sim, ela é minha mulher.

Kagura: Tentarei obedecer as suas ordens, não quero ser eliminada, pretendo viver muito – Desabafou – (Eu devia ter desconfiado que aquele papo de não gostar de humanos era uma fachada).

Sesshoumaru: Faça o que quiser! – Retirou-se do recinto e subiu os degraus em rumo a sua suíte.

A dama do vento ao ficar sozinha abriu a enorme janela e muito arrasada limpou as lágrimas que teimavam cair de seus olhos, num gesto rápido tirou a pena do cabelo, a aumentando de tamanho. Em seguida voou em direção a moradia de seu novo alvo amoroso, durante o seu trajeto foi lembrando de seu relacionamento com Tiokolin, descobriu que no fundo gostava dele e o que sentia pelo lorde do oeste era apenas um amor obsessivo sustendo apenas por mentiras.

Ao aterrissar no pátio da propriedade do felino, arrumou sua roupa que tinha se desajeitado com o vento e então adentrou na casa sem avisar, pois o dono do imóvel não a via como uma ameaça. Suspirou ao chegar próxima a porta do dormitório, sem hesitar empurrou o empecilho que os separava, ao fazer isso se deparou com o jovem gato adormecido na cama. Aproximou-se devagar e contemplou por algum tempo seu sono tranqüilo, não resistiu, sentou-se no colchão, em seguida começou a passar uma das mãos nos sedosos cabelos dele, parou somente ao ser puxada rapidamente para debaixo do corpo musculoso de seu cúmplice.

Tiokolin: Com saudades minhas?

Kagura: Sim, por que tem algum problema? – (Vai dar um pouco de trabalho).

Tiokolin: Se fosse outra época eu diria que não, mas você veio a recém da fortaleza de Sesshoumaru, planeja algo?

Kagura: Planejo sim, ficar com você pelo resto da minha vida.

Tiokolin: Enlouqueceu! Está tirando uma com a minha cara- (Que conversa mais estranha).

Kagura: Por favor, fique comigo, prometo fazer o que você quiser – (Nem tudo) – Tirou a roupa, ficando nua.

Tiokolin: Pedindo assim desse jeito, eu aceito – Beijou apaixonadamente os lábios de sua parceira – (Espero não me arrepender depois).

Nesse mesmo momento, no castelo que ficava nas terras do oeste, a felicidade reinava, principalmente no quarto dos recém casados pelo ritual youkai. O casal descansava abraçado, o príncipe contava a sua humana sobre o castigo ou favor que mandou sua ex-mulher cumprir.

Rin: Você é um gênio, juntou aqueles dois malandros – Riu maravilhada.

Sesshoumaru: Agora, vamos esquecer deles, temos várias coisas para pensar.

Rin: Você está certo – Beijou ardentemente seu esposo.

Sesshoumaru: Quantos filhos você quer ter comigo? – Olhou com ternura para sua esposa.

Rin: Eu quero ter quatro bebês seus – Confessou emocionada.

Sesshoumaru: Que tal começarmos a fabricar um hoje?

RinÓtima idéia.

Os dois apaixonados novamente se entregaram ao fogo ardente da paixão, os dias que se seguiram depois disso foram agitados e felizes, brigavam apenas por pequenos desentendimentos, tudo muito normal, o nobre rapaz de madeixas prateadas estava cada vez menos frio, mudou por causa do amor e dos filhos que nasceram depois de algum tempo de casamento.

_**-Fim-**_

**_Nota:_** _Me desculpem por ter demorado tanto para postar esse capítulo final, espero que não tenham ficado aborrecidos comigo, esse é o capítulo final, espero que esteja bom. _

_Beijos!_

**_Nota2:_** _Muito obrigado a todas as pessoas que me deixaram comentário ao decorrer da história, fico muito feliz. Muito obrigado por terem acompanhado o fic deste o inicio. _


End file.
